Parent Teacher Night 2
by ZimmyCakes
Summary: It's Parent Teacher Night again. How is Zim supposed to explain about having a new mom? Luckily, Dib has a plan.
1. Major Problem

Chapter 1: Major Problem

It was a normal Friday afternoon. Skool was still in session, but it would be ending soon.

Zim Vannamelon and his best friend, Dib Membrane, sat boredly in their classroom, watching the clock as their teacher, Ms. Bitters, literally talked about nothing. Just a few more seconds and they would be free.

Suddenly, the clock stopped at the last second, causing the two boys to gasp silently in horror. They stared at the clock, daring the second hand to move. After a great time of anticipation, the second hand finally move to the last second, the bell ringing loud and clear, freeing the students for the weekend.

Zim sighed as he stood up, waiting by the door for his best friend. As the students began filing out, Ms. Bitters made her announcement.

"Remember class, tonight is Parent Teacher Night again." She called. "Each and every one of you will be required to bring your parents to the cafeteria once again tonight."

Zim's eyes widened at this.

Oh no! Not ANOTHER Parent Teacher Night! He still had shudders about the LAST Parent Teacher Night, with his roboparents.

But now, he didn't have roboparents. Now, he had an actual real mother. How was he supposed to explain that?!

"I never agreed to this!" He decided to try and challenge the teacher.

"Yes you did." Ms. Bitters told him.

"No, you lie! YOU LIE!"

"Oh no." Zim heard Dib groan as Ms. Bitters snickered and went to her desk.

The teacher opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a disk. She put the disk in a DVD player as the class screen lowered itself on the chalkboard.

As the video played, Zim stared dumbfounded as he watched himself absentmindedly speak to Ms. Bitters while writing down the Vannamelon Mottos.

" _Zim, are you bringing your parents to Parent Teacher Night again?_ " Ms. Bitters asked in the video.

" _Yeah, sure, no problem!_ " Zim answered cheerfully, still reciting the family mottos.

"Why would you tape that?" Zim asked his teacher as the video ended.

"Zim, have you forgotten that this happened last time?" Dib frowned as he approached the duo.

"No, I haven't." Zim sighed. "I can't believe this happened again! What's wrong with me and being so absent-minded on Parent Teacher Night days?!"

"I don't know, bud." Dib shrugged.

"You will be here tonight, Zim." Ms. Bitters hissed. "You AND your parents. Despite what happened last time."

"Yes ma'am." Zim sighed in defeat.

Zim sighed as he and Dib left the classroom, going out the front doors of the skool. Dib shook his head as he followed.

"Zim, have you ever considered that it might be best to actually pay attention in class for once?" Dib asked the Irken as they walked out the front doors.

"I suppose you're right." Zim sighed. "But it's already done with. I have no choice now. Oh Dib, what I'm a supposed to do?"

"Now, I know you're not worried about what Ms. Bitters is going to say about you, as you and I are both pretty good students." Dib frowned.

"Of course that's not what I'm worried about!" Zim flailed. "What I'm worried about is how I'm supposed to explain about having a new mother!"

"Yeah, I see your point." Dib agreed.

Suddenly, Dib felt himself being pulled by the back of his trenchcoat.

"Come on, Dib!" Gaz hissed as she pulled her brother yet again. "We have to get home so that we can get ready for Parent Teacher Night!"

"Actually Gaz," Dib started as he wiggled out of his sister's grip. "I think I'm gonna go home with Zim today, he's got a problem that I should be helping with. Don't worry, I'll be back before it's time to leave."

"Pssh, whatever." Gaz rolled her eyes. "But don't expect me to cover for you when dad asks where you are."

"I'm not really worried about that." Dib shook his head.

Gaz shrugged, pulling out her Gameslave and walking home alone. Dib sighed and turned back to Zim, smiling sympathetically, Zim smiled back with gratitude.

"Thanks for helping me out with this." The Irken said to the human.

"Of course, I mean, that's what friends are for." Dib shrugged.

"Heh, yeah."

 _BEEP! BEEP BEEP!_

"ZIM!"

Zim rolled his eyes with a smile as he turned his head to the direction of the voice that called to him. Down by the curb, waiting in the Cadillac, was his human mother.

"There she is." Zim chuckled. "There's Christine. Come on, Dib."

"Alright, I'm coming." Dib nodded as he followed his friend to the car.

As the two approached the car, Christine waited patiently for them, silently wondering why Dib wasn't following his sister home.

"Hi mom." Zim greeted as he opened the passenger door. "Can Dib ride home with us?"

"I don't see why not," Christine shrugged. "Come on in, Dib."

"Thanks Miss Vannamelon." Dib smiled as he got in the back.

"Thank goodness." Zim sighed as he closed the passenger door and they drove away from the skool. "We need to talk."

"Uh oh, that's not a very good sign." Christine frowned. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine mom." Zim nodded as they drove away. "It's just that… well… it's…"

"It's Parent Teacher Night today, Miss Vannamelon." Dib answered for his friend.

"Yeah."

"Oh, how lovely." Christine smiled. "I'll get to meet your teacher tonight."

"No mom, you don't understand, this is a bad thing." Zim shook his head.

"Huh?" Christine raised an eyebrow. "And why would that be? Surely you're a good student, right?"

"Oh, he's a great student, Miss Vannamelon, you should see his grades." Dib snickered. "All straight As."

"The problem isn't with my performance, mom. It's that this isn't the first time I had to attend Parent Teacher Night."

"Oh, it's not?" Christine blinked.

"No, it's not." Zim shook his head. "My last Parent Teacher Night was a few months ago, before you adopted me. And I had my roboparents with me that time."

"And so now you're worried about how you're to explain having a new mother." Christine nodded. "I understand now."

"Exactly!"

"Well, surely we can figure something out." Christine frowned as they pulled into the driveway. "I mean, it's not common for a child to be adopted when they already have parents, but it has been done."

"What do you mean?" Zim frowned as they exited the vehicle and walked up to the house.

"Well, children are often put up for adoption or are put into foster care because their parents were bad people." Christine explained. "Whether they were abusive or fugitive criminals, or just plain unable to care for their child."

"THAT'S IT!" Dib suddenly shouted.

"Jumping chili beans, Dib, don't scream like that! Nearly gave me a heart attack!" Zim sighed, trying to calm his racing heart. "Now… what's it?"

"I have an idea that will fix all of this." Dib answered. "Come on, I'll explain inside."


	2. Miss Vannamelon Meet Professor Membrane

Chapter 2: Miss Vannamelon Meet Professor Membrane

"Dib…" Zim blinked. "That has to be, the most GENIUS plan I've ever heard!"

"It certainly sounds like it might work." Christine nodded.

"Might work? Mom, you said so yourself, children are put up for adoption for these kind of things." Zim chuckled.

"And all those times you walked into class with all those cuts and bruises from our fights will help sell the deal." Dib added.

"I can't believe a simple decision helped bring you two together." Christine shook her head in amusement.

"Me either." The boys laughed.

Christine smirked before turning her head to the stove clock.

5:50 PM.

"Hey, when is Parent Teacher Night supposed to start?" She asked the boys.

"Around 6 I believe." Dib answered.

"Oh, well then we better get you home so you can get ready, it's already 5:50."

"Holy snap!" Dib gasped. "And I promised Gaz that I'd be home before it was time to go!"

"Well, come on, let's all jump into the car." Christine assured as she grabbed her keys. "I'll take you home, and then I can meet your father."

"If he's even home." Dib rolled his eyes.

"Now Dib, just because he had to work the last time doesn't mean that he'll have to this time." Zim snickered.

"Watch Zim, we're going to go home and Dad will be nothing but a floating head like last time."

…

"I stand corrected." Dib blinked in surprise as he watched his living father run about the house, gathering important things.

"Told you." Zim elbowed his shocked friend.

"Dad?!"

"Ah! Son! There you are." Professor Membrane smiled behind his lab coat as he approached the newcomers. "I was wondering where you've been. Your sister wouldn't tell me anything. I was just about to go out and look for you."

"Gosh dad, that's great that you showed concern for me." Dib smiled. "But there really was no reason, I only went home with Zim to tell his mother about Parent Teacher Night."

"Ah yes, you're little foreign friend." Professor Membrane nodded, turning to the green boy. "And how have you been, Zim?"

"I've been doing great, Professor." Zim answered.

"Foreign friend?" Christine raised an eyebrow as she looked at the boys.

"That's what he thought I meant when I said that Zim was an alien." Dib explained.

"And who is this lovely young lady that has entered with you?" Professor Membrane asked, referring to Christine.

"Hi Professor, I'm Christine Vannamelon, Zim's mother." Christine introduced herself.

"That's funny," Professor Membrane frowned as he shook her hand. "The last time I met Zim's mother, she didn't look anything like you, and she said her name was HouseLadyBrushYourTeeth."

Zim groaned, facepalming himself. Christine chuckled before continuing with Professor Membrane.

"Things have changed, Professor," She said. "I have been Zim's adoptive mother for some time now."

"Adopted?" Professor Membrane frowned. "I didn't know that he was put up for adoption. What was the reason?"

"That is a story that should be waited until we can explain to the teacher as well." Christine answered. "It's not a pleasant story."

"I agree." Gaz hissed as she walked into the room. "It's time to go."

"Oh, well I guess it is then, isn't it?" Professor Membrane nodded as he checked his watch. "6 o clock. Mrs. Vannamelon…"

"Please, it's Miss Vannamelon."

"Miss Vannamelon, would you and Zim like to ride with us? We have room."

"That's very kind of you, Professor, but we have our own vehicle." Christine smiled. "I may be blind, but my psychic abilities help me see everything."

"Indeed." Professor Membrane nodded.


	3. Problem Resolved

Chapter 3: Problem Resolved

It didn't take long for the two families to drive to the skool. When they arrived, they exited their vehicles and entered the building together, just like a single family. When they entered the cafeteria, everybody was silent.

Nobody was expecting to see Professor Membrane himself in the flesh, especially next to a pretty woman.

"Dib!" Letter M gasped. "You never told us that your dad got himself a lady."

The Membranes and the Vannamelons blushed at the comment, a sweat drop rolling down their faces.

"Actually, she's not my mom." Dib chuckled nervously.

"She's not?" Gretchen frowned.

"No, she's not." Zim nodded.

"ZIM!"

Zim jumped at the harshness of Ms. Bitters' voice before turning to her.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I thought I told you to bring your parents." She hissed.

"But I did Ms. Bitters." Zim assured. "You see, that's the thing. This lady is… well…"

"Hi, I'm Christine Vannamelon, Zim's mother." Christine introduced herself.

The whole cafeteria was silent as they stared at the woman that claimed to be Zim's mother. But, they all knew better. They had met Zim's strange parents last time.

"Explain." Ms. Bitters hissed.

"Well, I must admit, it's not a very nice story."

"Save it for the actual story, Mrs. Vannamelon."

"Please ma'am, it's Miss Vannamelon." Christine waved her hand. "You see everyone, the story is this. I'm actually Zim's adoptive mother."

"Adoptive!" The classmates gasped.

"Zim, you never said that you were put up for adoption." Zita blinked.

"Yeah, what happened man?" Letter M asked.

"Well… you remember all those times I walked into the classroom covered in cuts and bruises?" Zim asked.

"Of course we remember." Aki frowned. "But we all just assumed that you got them from your fights with Dib… when you used to fight that is."

"Well, some of them were but… most of them came from my parents."

"Wait!" Gretchen gasped. "Zim… are you saying that your biological parents were… abusive?"

"... Yes."

The cafeteria rang in gasps at the child's answer. They knew that there was something off about those parents, but they never would've guessed abuse.

"I was the one who found out." Dib started. "Last week actually."

"The week you guys finally stopped fighting?" Melvin gasped.

"Yes. I was on my way home after doing my usual paranormal searches, when I heard Zim screaming in his house. I looked through one of the windows, and I saw his parents beating on him because he…"

Dib suddenly found himself drawing a blank. What excuse could he think of that would be so stupid for a parent to beat a child for?

"Because I had an accident in their presence."

Dib's eyes widened as he whipped his head in the direction of Zim, who had gave the excuse.

"I'm not embarrassed to say it." Zim shook his head. "Because it was a stupid reason for them to beat me."

"No doubt about it that it was stupid." Professor Membrane frowned.

"Why didn't you just go?" Melvin asked.

"Because I'm not allowed to without their permission." Zim rolled his eyes. "And they wouldn't let me go, so I had an accident."

"Anyways," Dib continued. "After seeing that, I immediately called child services and reported the situation."

"These caseworkers came in, Janet Wenston and Richard Null, and they took me away." Zim nodded. "Placed me in the CASI Foundation For Children."

"Where two days later, I came in and adopted him." Christine finished.

"Well that was a very sad story." Ms. Bitters commented, everybody else in the room agreeing. "But at least it had a happy ending."

"I would never strike my child, Ms. Bitters." Christine frowned. "Even when he deliberately disobeyed one of my rules, I still only sent him to his room."

"Heh heh heh, mom." Zim laughed nervously. "Surely you don't want to talk about that, right?"

"... You're right, sweetie." Christine smiled. "No reason for anyone to know about that. Why don't you play your friends while I mingle with the adults."

"Sure thing mom."

"Can I go too, dad?" Dib asked his father.

"Of course you can, son." Professor Membrane laughed. "Just take your sister with you."

"Sure thing, come on Gaz."

Gaz growled, but followed Zim and Dib anyway. As they walked away, Zim and Dib looked at each other and smiled.

"I say that went well." Zim chuckled.

"Yeah, me too." Dib agreed, then frowned. "But, saying you had an accident?"

"Why, what's wrong with that?" Zim raised an eyebrow.

"I kinda have to agree." Gaz admitted. "I thought you would have more pride than that."

"All of my pride vanished the moment I became just like the rest of you." Zim laughed. "I have no shame."

"Obviously not." Dib laughed. "But at least it worked."

"Exactly, now come on, let's go get some punch." Zim smirked. "And don't throw the cup this time."

"Ha ha, very funny." Dib rolled his eyes with a smile, before following his friend.

It's great to be human.


End file.
